Ladrões do Amor
by Camila L
Summary: Uma youkai ousa roubar a tenseiga de Sesshoumaru. Só não sabia que quem havia roubado seu coração era ele...
1. Chapter 1

Ela sabia o quanto era arriscado. Afinal, ele não seria apenas mais um de sua lista de roubos, falcatruas, enganos e tudo o mais digno de uma youkai raposa. Mas ter aquela espada seria mais que um orgulho, uma honra.

- Sesshoumaru...

Murmurou. Sentada em um dos galhos de uma frondosa árvore. Balançava as pernas, num gesto quase infantil. Impaciente. Olhou para o céu. Uma tempestade estaria por vir.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! Senhor Sesshoumaru! - Ela disse alegre, enquanto carregava várias flores de todas as cores em seus braços.

Ele abriu os olhos. Estava repousando não fazia alguns minutos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, irritado. Não costumava ser acordado enquanto repousava. Ainda mais por aquela menina.

- Rin, porque me acordou? – disse frio. Como era de costume.

- Desculpa, Senhor Sesshoumaru. Rin só trouxe flores.

Ela se aproximou calmamente, colocando as flores bem do lado dele. Ele se sentiu zonzo por alguns instantes e olhou para a menina, desconfiado. Piscou os olhos, meio sonolento.

A menina sorriu de forma maliciosa e num piscar de olhos sumiu da frente dele, assustando-o. Levantou-se olhando para os lados. As flores evaporaram numa fumaça azul.

Ela corria pelo campo aberto. Como nunca havia corrido na vida. Com um semblante vitorioso, carregava seu prêmio nos braços.

Logo os primeiros pingos começaram a cair. Mas ela realmente não se importava. Fora um plano tão simples. Como o famoso youkai poderia ter caído nele? As flores foram para despistar seu cheiro. Bem sabia que ele a poderia seguir depois.

Foi direto para a mesma árvore frondosa, aonde tinha ficado antes. Subiu-a, e sentou da maneira mais confortável possível. Tirou a espada da bainha, enquanto contemplava a lâmina da mesma.

- Bela... Muito bela...

A youkai logo foi ficando encharcada pela chuva. Seus cabelos ruivos pingavam. Olhou para cima. Raios cortavam o céu e a tempestade ficava cada vez mais forte. Iria descansar um pouco. Até seguir rumo.

- Jaken, cuide de Rin, e vá para um lugar seco.

Ele disse com um semblante que até então, Jaken nunca tinha visto. Apesar do rosto frio, seus olhos faiscavam de modo diferente. Não era para menos. Ousaram roubar sua espada. Iria achar o ladrão, custasse o que fosse. Era uma questão de honra e orgulho. Afinal, ninguém fazia isso com ele e saia ileso.

- Sim, Ss-enhor Ssseshoumaru... - Permitiu-se dizer. Com medo de seu senhor.


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, obrigada mesmo pelos reviews! E fiz o capitulo um pouco maior...hehe... Sugestões são bem vindas!

Abraço a Gabi pela força, e a Naty-chan, Slim Shady e Endely-Dark pelas reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sim, Ss-enhor Ssseshoumaru... - Permitiu-se dizer. Com medo de seu senhor.

O youkai começou a correr pelas florestas. Numa tentativa banal de achar quem tinha feito aquilo. Sabia que não iria conseguir. Afinal, estava chovendo e não sabia o cheiro do ladrão. Mas sua espada carregava seu cheiro.

- Vou te achar, custe o que custar...

Murmurou irritado. Estava encharcado com a chuva. Depois de um longo tempo procurando, suspirou fundo e frustrado voltou. E se tinha algo que o deixava mais irritado, era frustração. O youkai que fizera isso não ficaria vivo.

Ela suspirou fundo. Olhou para o céu e pode constatar que aquela tempestade iria durar um longo tempo. Desceu da árvore e segurando seu mais novo premio, caminhava até o vilarejo mais próximo.

Estava completamente molhada. Suas sapatilhas pretas estavam sujas de lama e as orelhas felpudas e laranjas, caídas, como num sinal triste. Já não suportava mais ficar ensopada daquele jeito.

- Argh... Maldito dia para chover...

Natsuko, a youkai raposa murmurou. Cruzou os braços numa tentativa de se aquecer e então viu o vilarejo. Usando seus poderes, transformou-se em uma camponesa qualquer. Apressou-se e batendo na porta de umas das casas fez um olhar triste.

- Por favor... Ajudem essa pobre alma...

Então uma velha apareceu. Olhava a suposta camponesa desconfiada. Mas logo abriu um sorriso e fez sinal para ela entrar.

- Qual seu nome minha filha?

- Me chamo Natsuko Hinsei.

- Venha querida. Chegou na hora do jantar. Tenho certeza que você gostaria de uma sopa. – a velha disse num sorriso.

A youkai permaneceu na casa por aquela noite. Seu disfarce era perfeito e ninguém havia notado. Agora se preocupava em ir para as terras do Sul. Já planejava um maior plano. Mas isso iria demorar.

Quando chegou pela manha, ajudou a velha nos serviços domésticos. Agora sabia seu nome. Era Yura, uma das anciãs do vilarejo. Pela primeira vez acabou se apegando a um humano. Aquela senhora a tratava com carinho.

- Venha comer minha filha...

- Já vou!

Ela gritou enquanto terminava de tirar ervas daninhas da horta.

Jaken bem sabia quando seu Senhor estava nervoso. Isso ele sempre ficava, quando se tratava de seu irmão mais novo, por exemplo. Mas não sabia quando ele ficava irritado, mas naquele momento, olhando para Sesshoumaru, sabia que ele estava assim. O famoso youkai não havia pronunciado uma só palavra. Nem que fosse uma ordem ou algo parecido.

- Vou te achar, ladrão miserável...

Murmurou, rangendo os dentes. Numa melodia quase insana. Não era somente aquela espada que estava em jogo. Era seu orgulho, agora ferido. Nada melhor que derramar o sangue do culpado disso, para que o orgulhoso youkai se desse por satisfeito.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor está bem?

Rin com cautela se aproximou. Olhando para ele com medo. Como se ele acordasse de algum pesadelo, olhou para menina e suspirou. Não que devesse satisfações a ela, mas por algum motivo resolveu dizer:

- Não se preocupe comigo.

Levantando-se, fez um breve cafuné na criança e completou:

- Jaken, cuide dela.

- S-sim... – e antes que pudesse completar a frase, viu o youkai de cabelos prateados seguir rumo em meio à floresta.

Em meio aos barulhos sinistros daquele bosque, ele prosseguia andando. Com um pensamento que martelava sua mente.

- Tem certeza querida?

- Sim. Mas prometo voltar. - Entregou um pequenino embrulho feito de couro a senhora em sua frente.

- O que é isso?

- Apenas uma lembrança. – Sorriu e inesperadamente abraçou Yura, que correspondeu ao abraço num gesto quase materno.

- Se cuide Natsuko.

Observou a suposta camponesa seguir pela trilha ao Sul. Então desatou a cordinha do embrulho e virando ele de cabeça para baixo em sua mão direita, um pequeno cordão dourado caiu.

Olhando novamente para a moça que já sumia de suas vistas, suspirou fundo e concluiu, que uma simples camponesa, não teria posses o suficiente para presenteá-la com um cordão.

Quando viu que estava longe o bastante do vilarejo, voltou a sua forma original. Sua cauda felpuda e ruiva balançava de um lado para o outro. Carregava a tenseiga nas costas.

Sua mente fervilhava, empolgada. Partira rumo ao Sul. Soubera tempos atrás que um youkai possuía uma adaga com poderes mágicos.

Sorriu satisfeita. Olhou para o céu e fez uma cara emburrada. Novamente grandes nuvens cinzas anunciavam que uma tempestade estaria por vir.

-Argh!

Bateu a palma da mão na testa, irritada. Foi então que sentiu alguém se aproximar. Arregalou os olhos e numa agilidade impecável, subiu em uma grande árvore. Foi então que viu ele. Uma gota de suor começava a escorrer de seu rosto.

Ele olhou para cima. Seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Maldita!

Murmurou rangendo os dentes. Ela poderia ter sido esperta escondendo o seu cheiro. Mas esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: a espada tinha o cheiro dele.

Começou então, uma corrida frenética. A youkai raposa, como uma verdadeira acrobata, foi saltando de galho em galho. Ele a seguia por terra, com uma velocidade impressionante.

Aquele jogo de gato e rato já estava demorando. Foi quando começou a chover. Em questões de segundos, a perdeu de vista e deparou-se com um penhasco.

- Maldita... Vai morrer em minhas mãos.

Rangeu os dentes e fechou os punhos. Começava a perder a paciência que tinha. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, que, um dia teria que correr atrás de uma youkai. Muito menos aquela que tivera roubado sua espada.

Ela o olhava da copa de uma árvore. O semblante outrora despreocupado, agora se mostrava assustado. Como quase num estado de choque, permanecia imóvel, observando sua vitima se afastar pouco a pouco. Suspirou fundo e colocando a mão no peito, sentou-se. Por alguns instantes não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Até que se convenceu que estava numa grande encrenca.

CONTINUA...

Abraços a todos que leram... e por favor, reviews!


End file.
